Ghost Festival IV
Level requirement: 20+ Progress Rewards Challenge Progress New in this edition * Little Irusan * Jewel of Ghost Power * Jewel of the Frozen Heart *New Boss - Wendigo Walkthrough Enter Oldfield map from Kingshill. There is no entrance fee except on Infernal IV difficulty Oldfield Entrance fee: 140x Fragment of Infernal Passage in Infernal IV difficulty Difficulty: Normal to Infernal IV. This map is reworked version of the old Darbmoor map. Your main objective with the event is to collect Saved Souls and solve the quests. There are two NPC's that you should take quests from, Sophia the Elder and Sister Morana. There are two repeatable quests: *A Gruesome Remedy - you will need to do this quest over and over again just to collect Sophia's Remedy, which is required as a pass to the next dungeon. *An Errand for the Dead - you will have to do this quest in Darkwood Path. You can get file:drak14.png Draken and Light Essence from this quest. Morven All monsters in Oldfield are respawning, but if you kill them faster than they start respawning again, a Sentinel - Morven will spawn. Morven is dropping few Saved Souls (depending on difficulty) and one Sophia's Remedy. Once you defeat Morven you can re-enter the map and do the same over and over again. This way you can collect more Sophia's Remedy by doing the quest A Gruesome Remedy and engaging Morven in same time. Darkwood Path Entrance fee: Sophia's Remedy Difficulty: Normal to Infernal IV. Take the quest A Tale of Heroism from Larpalon. In order to proceed to the main event map Creepy Castle you will have to pass thorough Darkwood Path and kill the Castle's Keeper ... or you will have to buy Realm Path to the Creepy Castle from the shop or from Thabo. Note : You will have to finish A Tale of Heroism quest first in order to spawn the Castle's Keeper A new area has been added to the map - Decayed Graveyard. You can enter there only when Return of the Dead challenge is active. Boss - Wendigo Creepy Castle Entrance fee: None if going through Darkwood Path Realm Path to the Creepy Castle (direct access) Difficulty: Normal to Infernal IV. Light Essence is required to kill monsters This map is mixed combination of Sargon's Shadowfort, Dragon Caverns, Tegan's Sanctuary and Prison of Souls/Liar's Lair. Take the quest Will-o'-the-wisp from Ward the Ghostly Guard. You will need to lure all Will-o'-the-wisps (foggy creatures) into Hematite Bottle (old Tomb Raider "catch" XD). There are few mini bosses in this map .. some of them are really hard to kill. - removed with this event version. Jullov can randomly spawn on the map hiding in a barrel. Jullov has a large weird family. If you mess with him you mess with all of them :) Witchqueen Gwenfara Creepy Castle is a home of Witchqueen Gwenfara. Don't forget to equip Light Essence / Ordinary Light Essence / Mighty Light Essence when fighting her OR she will be immune to attacks. You will have to kill all three shapes of her. (sounds familiar? any coincidence with Sargon is unintended XD). Witchqueen Gwenfara is dropping unique items (see below). Easter Eggs: See the Piglets section below. Draken Core drop Draken Core drop per difficulty: *Normal - 2x Draken Core *Painful - 3x Draken Core *Excruciating - 4x Draken Core *Fatal - 5x Draken Core *Infernal I - 6x Draken Core *Infernal II - 7x Draken Core *Infernal III - 8x Draken Core *Infernal IV - 9x Draken Core Burning Jack-o'-Crate and Jullov Return of the Dead (challenge) Darkwood Path - Decayed Graveyard You can enter Decayed Graveyard only when the Challenge is active. In order to stay alive while running through Decayed Graveyard, you will need to get the Salamander Blaze buff. Without the buff you would instantly die when you cross the line. The buff can be get by interacting with one of the Summoning Slates. There are 3 slates and each of them is providing same buff with different duration. You will need 50x Ghost Fire (Drop from worthy monsters inside Creepy Castle) to interact with any of the Summoning Slates. You can only take one buff at a time. The buff's duration can be: *5 minutes *15 minutes *30 minutes The cost of all buffs is 50x Ghost Fire but allegedly by using the shortest buff you could get the best drop, the longest 30 minutes buff is having the worst drop rate. Note: Duration of the Salamander Blaze buff is extended by half when using the event attire (from the progress bar and the one for $$$ ) If the Salamander Blaze buff runs out ... you are dead. Wendigo In order to summon Wendigo you will need to interact with the Summoning Circle 3 times. The locations are random and you will need to spend 10x Life Force (drop from Witchqueen Gwenfara) each time you click on it. Note: you need 10x Life Force every time you click on the circle. *If you are interrupted you will need to spend 10x Life Force again. *If you click by mistake and move after, you will need to spend 10x Life Force again. *If monster hits you while you are performing the summoning ritual, you will need to spend 10x Life Force again That means you could spend all of your resources without performing the summoning ritual even once. Don't forget to take the Repeatable quest The Wendigo while going there. Draken Core drop Draken Core drop per difficulty: *Normal - 2x Draken Core *Painful - 3x Draken Core *Excruciating - 4x Draken Core *Fatal - 5x Draken Core *Infernal I - 6x Draken Core *Infernal II - 7x Draken Core *Infernal III - 8x Draken Core *Infernal IV - 9x Draken Core Shop Thabo Shady Jon Unique Items Spellweaver * Gwenfara's Ghost Claw * Gwenfara's Ghostly Almanac Ranger * Gwenfara's Ghost Bow * Gwenfara's Ghost Quiver Dragonknight * Gwenfara's Ghost Axe * Gwenfara's Specter Shield Steam Mechanicus * Gwenfara's Ghost Gun * Gwenfara's Soul Sicle All Classes * Gwenfara's Ghostly Shroud Quests *A Gruesome Remedy *Will-o'-the-wisp *Splinters of Desperation *Spooky Visitors *A Tale of Heroism *An Errand for the Dead Challenge Quests *The Wendigo Discontinued Quests *A Terrifying Trio *The Ghost at the Feast *The Face of Death *Immortal Eternity *Mirror, Mirror in my Hand *Promised to Death Daily Quest Achievements Tips & tricks Event Challenge Piglets Only in Creepy Castle It looks like they are random. Every pig can show up in any map at any of those locations. Below are shown some of the patterns + other locations. Pattern 1= |-|Pattern 2= |-|Pattern 3= |-|Pattern 4= |-|Pattern 5= |-|Pattern 6= |-|Pattern 7= Other locations Category:Events Category:Ghost Festival